


bite marks

by samoyeons



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 03:59:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17655665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samoyeons/pseuds/samoyeons
Summary: baby vamp!seulgi gets a little hungry





	bite marks

when she comes to check on seulgi after she’s turned, she finds her curled up in her bed, whimpering. irene brings her into her room, so they can be alone, before removing her shirt. seulgi’s so tired and hungry that she doesn’t question it, nor when irene bares her neck to her. “seul, please. i can’t stand to see you like this.” seulgi whimpers at the request. irene knows that seulgi’s scared of hurting her. “you won’t hurt me.” 

when seulgi finally sinks her fangs in, the moan they both let out don’t go unnoticed. irene always figured that seulgi was good with her mouth, but the feeling of seulgi’s lips on her neck, sucking hard and fast, is so good that she lets seulgi continue. to say, irene felt lightheaded after seulgi was done is an understatement. the next thing she remembers is waking up in the middle of the night, with a whimpering seulgi next to her. “seul?” she says, groggily. seulgi wakes up, freaking out. 

“unnie~” she cries. as she was feeding, irene’s breathing slowed and soon enough she blacked out. somehow, seulgi stopped just before her body went limp. she had better self control than she thought. her first few feedings didn’t end so well. “i thought… i-i thought..you…were…” she stutters trying to find the words to express her biggest fear. 

“but, i’m not.” irene rasps, placing a soft hand on seulgi’s shaken one. “you didn’t hurt me, seul. you were just so hungry.”

seulgi was never able to wrap her head around how irene’s more concerned about her than herself. the younger girl can’t help but wrap her arms around the older. “i’m sorry. i’m so sorry.” irene can’t help but smile, rubbing the girl’s back. 

“let’s just get some sleep, seulgi-ah.” seulgi reluctantly lies down, hoping this the last time she has to feed from irene, but she is very wrong…

...and just like that, seulgi realizes that their first time was anything but their last. in the weeks to come, irene had gotten into the habit of calling seulgi into her room, for all of her “meals.” the group would eat like they normally did, even with the strange looks seulgi would get for eating significantly less than she normally would. her hunger for food died down quickly when she was turned, from what she heard it would come back. but, the first several weeks would be hard. so, every few days, irene would feed her. if they were alone and the older could see that seulgi was becoming sluggish, she’d call to her and tell her to feed. if the members are around, it’s them in irene’s room, both trying to stay quiet because sometimes if just feels so good. if they’re in public, it’s a quiet feeding in the first secluded place they can find. the tiny moan irene lets out every time seulgi sinks her fangs in make feeding even that more enjoyable, as does the visible bite marks on irene’s neck and wrist. seulgi constantly asks to heal them, but irene lies and says she doesn’t want seulgi finding a new place to bite, she wants it to be the same.

to say they bonded even more through this would be a understatement, seulgi finds herself walking out of irene’s room in the early morning most days. wendy, joy, and yeri have caught on, but they don’t say anything. they just wait for irene to call seulgi for breakfast and “quietly” watch them eye each other the whole time. after a while, seulgi got into the habit of just slipping into irene’s room at night, just to feel her warm body against her colder one. the first time they become intimate is on a night similar. 

“unnie~” seulgi whines, finding irene coming out of the shower. hair wet and with only a oversized t shirt on, irene is still the most beautiful woman to her. she comes up behind the older, softly kissing the bite marks on her neck. “i’m hungry.”

irene giggles, “you fed yesterday, how are you hungry already?”

seulgi shrugs, pouting before throwing herself onto the bed. “i don’t know but i’m hungry. just a little bit. i promise to be quick.”

“that what you always say and then we’re always gone for 20 minutes and i can’t walk by myself.” irene reasons. a part of her loves feeding seulgi, but sometimes she wishes her hunger for food would come back even a little. 

seulgi blushes at the implication. the only thing they’ve done is feed, but to everyone else they look like they’re doing something else. the soft moans that irene lets out almost every night are definitely leaving the wrong impression. “please, unnie.” she pouts again and irene knows she’s lost. 

“fine, but only a little so you can go to sleep.” the older concedes, sitting on the bed. seulgi comes up behind her, watching as she delicately places her hair over one shoulder, showing off the fang marks even better. the blonde’s fangs are already bared at the sight. settling behind the brunette, front against her back, she wraps her arms around irene’s lithe body before sinking her fangs to hearing the beautiful sound that irene makes every time. to irene’s surprise, seulgi does make it quick. she drinks a bit before retracting her fangs, but her lips are still on her neck. soft kisses and nips are making the room spin. she doesn’t know if it was the feeding or the way seulgi’s lips feel as they ghost over the expanse of her neck. the arms around her waist, loosen, but soon the younger girl’s hands are exploring, over her abs, dipping into the curve of her waist, up to the valley between her breasts. irene always wondered what it would feel like to have seulgi’s hands on her and she now knows it’s better than she ever imagined. 

“seul?” irene almost moans, trying to get the girl’s attention. “seulgi-ah?”

the soft unnie she gets in response is mumbled into her skin, making her relax in more into seulgi’s touch. seulgi’s hands find their way past the hem of her shirt, meeting the soft skin of her thigh, slowly pushing the fabric up. seulgi wishes she could explain what is coming over her, but she guesses after months of drinking irene’s blood, this attraction was bound to happen. 

irene thinks she should stop this, for their friendship and the group, but she’d be lying if she said seulgi’s lips and hands weren’t making her feel better than anything she’s ever experienced. she’s never wanted to have sex with a vampire, but as one of seulgi’s hands sneak up her shirt and other along her inner thigh, that thought quickly leaves her mind because that part of her that always felt attracted to seulgi. 

as seulgi’s hands continue to roam, the younger girl is entranced by the moans escaping irene’s mouth. she keeps doing everything she can to hear the sweet sounds that the older makes when she’s making her feel good. 

“seulgi, please.” the soft moan spurs the blonde on, as her hand dips between the brunette’s legs, feeling the wetness growing under her fingers. “fuck, seul.”

seulgi’s lips stake their claim on irene’s neck and one of her hands on her left breast, as she pushes past the waistband of her panties, finally feeling slick wetness under her fingertips. 

the younger girl’s fingers feel too amazing against her, the knot in her lower stomach already tightening as seulgi rubs at her clit. louder moans resound through the room as seulgi begins to slide her fingers through wet folds before paying attention to the older’s clit again. it doesn’t take long for irene’s first orgasm to wash over her. she comes with a silent scream, softly moaning through seulgi’s ministrations. with seulgi, somehow everything seems to be even more intense. something she could get used to.

before she could catch her breath, seulgi has her on her back, pulling at the hem of her shirt. that night irene gets another set of fang marks, on her upper thigh, right by the junction between her legs. 

the next morning at breakfast, wendy, yeri, and joy try not to make it obvious that they know what happened, until wendy jokes about her finally getting her own room.


End file.
